Their Team is so Fed, Literally
by bignastyshrek
Summary: An all-girls team of Poppy, Vi, Ahri, Tristana, and Lulu just finish a match and decide to splurge at a tavern. However, a jealous Katarina spikes their meal and causes them to gain weight! It's alright though, because the girls are happy with their new weight, as it makes the next fight against an all-boys team much easier! Rated T for fetish content.


"Victory!" The announcer shouts, signaling that the match is over. The team of five girls, Poppy, Ahri, Lulu, Tristana, and Vi just won another match and were ready to take a break. Their next fight wasn't scheduled for another hour.

"That was an awesome battle, right girls?" Poppy smiles, strapping her massive hammer to her back.

"Totally!" Adds Vi, stretching and dusting off her hextech gauntlet.

"Looks like we still have lots of gold left over from that match. Where should we go to spend it?" Tristana asks, as she sets her cannon down on the ground and leans on it.

"Well, darlings, I don't know about you all, but Pix and I certainly are famished." She giggles as Pix rests on her shoulder. "Why don't we all take a visit to a tavern?"

Ahri smiles as well, the sun bouncing light off her fox tails. "I'm down for that." With that, the girls all agree to spend their break at a tavern. Upon entrance, they are quickly greeted by a butcher from behind a counter who introduces himself as Olaf.

"Olaf?" Poppy asks her fellow top lane champion, wondering what he's doing here. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Yes, I do work here." The berserker says with a smile. "And it's not just me. There are a few other champions that serve food when they're not fighting." Out from behind the counter another round of champions reveal themselves, including Sinful Succulence Morgana as a baker, Pizza Delivery Sivir as a pizza chef, and Oktoberfest Gragas, with a huge keg of beer.

"With all that being said, what will you all be having today?" Morgana asks the group of friends, who turn amongst themselves and discuss what they want.

"You know what?" Tristana says, turning away from the group. "We did so well in our last battle that I think we all deserve a treat. Give us the best you have to offer!"

Gragas steps forward, stumbling in drunkenness and burping. "Y-you gots the money to pay for it, right?"

"Of course we do, silly." Lulu smiles while Pix crosses his arms. "We did so well in Summoner's Rift that we had money left over!"

"I understand." Sivir says with a smile. "Coming right up!" The girls all sit down to grab a seat and talk, and once they do, the chefs begin preparing their works. For the appetizers and leading into the main course, Pizza Delivery Sivir takes out her best dough and begins kneading it to make the pizza. At the same time, she finds some delicious cheese and decides some mozzarella sticks wouldn't be a bad idea. After breading the sticks and putting them in the oven, she discovers the finest toppings for the pizza in her collection. Mushrooms, olives, wonderful cheese, only the best for these champions. Once she can't decorate the pizza anymore, she puts it in the oven to join the mozzarella sticks.

For the main course, Butcher Olaf is up to bat. He brandishes his finest cuts of meat and begins tenderizing and chopping them with his axe. His main course will consist of tasty beef, some fabulous roast chicken, and some pork. Once his raw meats are chopped and ready, he begins seasoning them for maximum deliciousness, then puts them in the oven and begins waiting, high fiving Sivir as they've both completed a job well done.

For the final portion of the meal, a dessert, it's Sinful Succulence Morgana's time to shine. She decides to make some pies for the girls, first setting the crusts out and then filling them with the juiciest berries she can find. After stuffing the pies and putting them in the oven, she sits back with the other chefs. To wash it all down, Oktoberfest Gragas serves out fresh mugs of ale to all five of the champions, with plenty more in the back in case they need any.

"It won't be too much longer, girls." Morgana smiles at them, and they all smile back. "Just need to take care of these other customers." Of course, the food is almost ready to be served, but some uninvited company will soon show up before the food is delivered.

"Can't believe I lost to Ahri again..." Katarina the Noxian blade dancer mumbles to herself as she walks into the tavern. "If it weren't for her stupid good looks, I'd have taken her out time and time again." She does, however, notice Ahri sitting down with her girl friends, talking about how much they will enjoy this meal. "Hmm..." Katarina notices the huge pile of food by the serving window and immediately figures it's for the girls. She then gets a great idea and takes out a jar of poison that greatly increases the consumers' fat. "If I can spike their food and make them fat, I bet I could beat them next time!" With that, she begins pouring the bottle on their food, giggling to herself how great her plan is, quickly hiding once she's done. At that moment, Olaf brings the food out to the girls.

"Sorry about the wait." He says, smiling as he shows them the glorious creation in front of them. Piles of food sit at their table. A giant pizza, tons of mozzarella sticks, and some glorious cuts of meat in the center. Encircling the main course are Morgana's bakery creations, and Gragas is standing at the ready with his ale in case anyone needs any more. It would be enough to feed even Cho'Gath.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Vi smiles, grabbing a slice of pizza with her hextech gauntlet and shoving it in her mouth. The rest of the girls soon follow suit, devouring the mountain of food before them. The pile shrinks over time and eventually turns to nothing as the girls all enjoy their delicious meal.

"Phew... what a meal." Poppy smiles, rubbing her full belly as it gurgles due to being so filled up. However, the poison from Katarina is starting to kick in, as she watches with bated breath. Ahri notices her breasts growing first, gasping as they expand outward.

"What's happening?" She asks confused, grabbing them before noticing her belly expand as well. Her once toned stomach began to bulge outwards as well as her body begins to grow all around, continuing with her love handles. Meanwhile, Lulu senses her belly growing and grabs her gut, her fingers squishing into it as her butt expands as well. Tristana gasps as well as she grows, putting her hands on her expanding belly and jiggling it around. Poppy and Vi both also grow outwards, looking at each other with confusion.

"I think we ate too much!" Poppy shouts as her whole body expands, her huge butt jiggling with every breath she took. Eventually the girls get too big for their puny chairs, and they crumble and collapse under their weight, leaving the fat girls sitting on the floor. Tristana begins giggling as her belly gurgles and expands, slapping it and watching it jiggle.

"Hey, at least my rocket jump will do extra damage now!" She giggles as the others look at her. "Feels kinda good too."

Ahri smiles as well as she keeps growing, her outfit doing little to conceal her assets. "Yes, I do suppose my charm ability would be more effective now." She giggles and starts playing with her breasts.

"Boy, I can't wait to see what Caitlyn thinks of me now!" Vi smiles as well and hugs Lulu, playing with her expanded belly and kissing her cheek.

"Oh, stop it, you!" Lulu chuckles and hugs Vi back. Clearly all the girls are enjoying their new sizes, much to Katarina's dismay. Vi and Ahri both would stand up at ten feet tall, while Poppy, Tristana and Lulu would stand up at eight. After they all finish growing, the girls start playing with each other's fat, leaving them all in an overweight giggling mess on the floor.

"Oh, dear!" Olaf runs out to the girls, noticing something went wrong with their food. "I'm so sorry about what happened, everyone. Someone must have poisoned your food, because this wasn't supposed to happen." He sighs to himself before turning back to them. "This one's on me."

The girls, however, just laugh it off. "What, are you crazy? This was the best meal I've ever had!" Poppy smiles, her hands exploring her huge jiggly body. "And now my charge will definitely be more effective. I'd be willing to pay double for this!" The girls with her all smile in agreement, causing Olaf to smile too.

"Well, if you aren't upset about what happened, then neither am I!" Olaf laughs as he puts the bill on their table. "I hope you've all enjoyed yourselves!" Meanwhile, Katarina is spotted trying to sneak away, only to be stopped by Gragas.

"And *hurp* where d'you think you're going?" He stammers, standing in front of the doorway.

"Out of my way, fatty. I'm all done here." She grunts, crossing her arms.

"And what's this in your satchel?" Morgana asks, pulling the vial of poison out of her bag. Katarina is dumbfounded.

"It's... nothing, I swear! Let me go!" She blushes, before Olaf confronts her.

"You were the one who spiked their food, weren't you?" He figures, and he's right of course. "I think I know a fitting punishment. Sivir! Bring over some mozzarella sticks!" She nods and quickly tosses down a tray of them. "Now it's your turn to taste your own medicine." Olaf uncorks the vial and pours it on the sticks. "Now eat up, or you're banned!"

"Ugh, whatever." The fattened girls smile at Katarina, who reluctantly eats her mozzarella sticks. After she's finished, her belly starts growing, followed by her boobs and butt. Any breath she takes causes her body to jiggle, which she despises. She gasps as her hands explore her fattened body, ending up as large as Vi when she's done. She sighs and blushes, looking away from the fat girls who love seeing her this large.

"And then I said "You want an autograph? Get in line." They love it every time!" A new visitor to the tavern smiles, telling a story to his brother. It's Draven, followed by his fellow Noxian Darius. "Huh? What happened here?" He scratches his head and runs a hand through his spiked hair as he notices five fatties laughing their head off and another fatty sulking near the entrance.

Darius smirks, letting out a light chuckle. "Isn't that Katarina?" He leads, before laughing heartily as well.

"Haha! So it is!" Draven smiles and laughs alongside his brother, causing Katarina to flush with rage.

"This is the worst day of my life..." She blushes and tries hiding her face.

"What happened here?" Darius asks Olaf, and the berserker smiles.

"Well, these girls just finished a match and wanted to splurge. They came in here and requested the best we had to offer, but this Noxian here poisoned the food before we brought it out to them. We caught her trying to sneak away and made her have some of the poison. Of course, she's the only one who seems upset. I can't wait to see how these girls fight in these forms." He smiles, but then his look changes to a sterner one. "Just whatever you do, don't start up a racket. Play nice." He says before heading to the back to take care of business.

Tristana and Lulu look at Draven in disgust, remembering the time they chased him out of Bandle City. The cocky executioner looks at the two of them with the usual smirk on his face, before approaching the two overweight yordles.

"Hey hey hey, I know you two remember me. Long time no see." He chuckles to himself, remembering the time he tried to cut down a bunch of trees near Bandle City. However this time, he's in awe at the fat yordles, actually impressed for once. "No hard feelings, right? Anyway, you two ain't looking that bad. I got a little something for you both." He quickly pulls out a piece of paper and writes something down on it. "An autograph for both of you, complete with my phone number. You two should be grateful." He chuckles to himself again, then walks away to another table with his brother Darius. "Ciao!"

"What a jerk." Tristana says, her adorable fat face pouting. "He tried to kill us, and this is how he wants to reconcile?"

"At least we have his autograph." Lulu looks on the bright side. "This could make a fortune if we sold it online."

"Well, our break's almost over." Vi says, looking at her watch. "It's about time we have to do another fight. I can't wait to see how much stronger we'll be now that we're so fat!"

"We'll be watching your game from here!" Morgana smiles and turns on a TV, showcasing a match that just ended and preparing to showcase the next match. The girls smile and stand up, their fat jiggling again as they walk out the door. They turn some heads on their way to the Summoner's Rift, and they eventually arrive at the arena, where they are summoned and must fight a team consisting of Garen, Ekko, Brand, Ezreal, and Thresh.

"Looks like we're up against an all-male team." Ahri says, chuckling to herself as they appear on the starting platform. "I know they won't be able to resist our beautiful fat bodies, so this one should be a cinch."

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift." The announcer says, as the team of boys walks down their lanes. "Thirty seconds until minions spawn."

"Phew, it might be kinda hard to walk down to our lanes if we're so fat, but we have to try!" Poppy says as she picks her starting items and lugs her fat body over to top lane, while the others waddle to their respective positions.

"Minions have spawned." The announcer says, indicating the start of the match. All the guys start farming minions without being interrupted, as the fatties are certainly slower than them to arrive at their lanes. After a minute, the male team begins to think something's up, as they've been able to farm minions without being interrupted for quite a while, or so it seems.

"Garen, anything on your end?" Ezreal asks through a communicator. Most of the boys are already level 2.

"Nothing here. I haven't seen Poppy, Vi, or anyone." He responds, seeing who he is up against on the display board.

"I'm sure it'll be nothing." Ezreal responds, cockily. "Thresh and I are ready for anything!"

"Whatever, foolish human." Brand says as he goes back to farming minions in mid lane, only to notice the hulking fatty Ahri slowly entering his lane. His jaw drops and lava begins rushing through his body, while what once was magma quickly hardens into a mass of igneous rock. "Oh my gosh, she's sexy!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Thresh adds, before noticing the overweight yordle team of Tristy and Lulu entering bot lane. "How do you already have your ult, Lulu?" Thresh asks, confused at the two massive girls approaching him. However, they're both only level 1, so Lulu can't have Embiggen yet.

"Heehee! Oh, you silly boys." Lulu says as Tristana begins approaching the two of them, stepping on minions and squashing them along the way as her creep score rises. Ezreal shoots some Mystic Shots, but they just bounce off her huge belly and make it wobble, causing Tristana to laugh.

"Haha, that tickled!" She smiles and continues walking, eventually doing a huge rocket jump into the air and coming down hard on Ezreal.

"First blood!" The announcer says as Tristana giggles and grinds her massive jiggly belly on her already crushed opponent.

Thresh is flabbergasted. He's never seen a fight end so quickly, with just one move. He opens up his lantern and tries to suck Tristy's soul into it, but to no avail. "Your soul is too fat!" He exclaims. Tristana just giggles at the tickling sensation again, while Lulu turns Thresh into a sheep and butt slams him, crushing him.

"An enemy has been slain!"

Meanwhile, Poppy is in the top lane farming minions against Garen. Her Hammer Shock, combined with her added weight, is enough to kill 6 minions in one use. Garen is terrified, as his waves of minions are quickly annihilated by Poppy's attacks. Suddenly, Garen feels himself being tackled by Poppy and is forced against a wall by Poppy's massive belly.

"Admit it Garen, you like this, don't you?" She giggles and wobbles her belly around, while Garen struggles to move as his HP is being slowly drained. He is enjoying it, though he won't admit it. Ekko notices the issue from the jungle and makes his way to Poppy and Garen as fast as he can.

"I'll save you, Garen!" He shouts and does a dash, running quickly over to the two of them.

"Oh, no you don't." Poppy smirks and uses Steadfast Presence, blocking the charge and stunning Ekko, before Garen slowly sinks into her belly and dies. Using her increased movement speed, Poppy takes the opportunity to Hammer Shock Ekko, squishing him under the combined weight of the yordle and the hammer.

"Double kill!"

Vi decided to team up with Ahri to take on Brand, and of course he stands no chance against the two of them. Ahri easily charms Brand over to approach them and is quickly wailed on by Vi.

"An enemy has been slain."

The match goes on, and of course the team of fat girls easily crushes the competition, literally. Yet the team of boys never surrendered.

"This is getting kinda boring." Tristana says to the group. "Let's take out Baron and end this quickly."

"Great idea!" Lulu smiles and claps her hands together. "After he's dead we can bag him up and take him to the chefs! They could prepare a delicious meal out of him!"

The girls then take on Baron Nashor, warding the area off as they begin to wail on the tentacle monster. Eventually he is dead, and the girls begin to attack the enemy Nexus with their improved abilities and empowered minions. They do so easily, and in a short time the game is over.

"Victory!"

After the match is finished, the boys head off on their business, upset at the unfair matchup. Meanwhile, the girls know what to do next.

"Phew, now that that's over, let's check on Baron." Vi says, looking at the area close to the river. Indeed, they do see the huge tentacled corpse and they begin to bag it up as one would a hunted deer. Following that, they make their way to the tavern again.

"Ah, you girls are back!" Olaf smiles, welcoming the fatties in. "What's that you've got there?"

"Oh, this?" Poppy asks, showing it to Olaf. "It's the corpse of Baron Nashor. We'd like you to make us a delicious meal out of it." She says as her stomach gurgles, indicating she's very hungry.

"Gladly!" He smiles, taking the bag to the back and preparing another meal with his meat expertise. Sivir uses her pizza knowledge to make a pizza using some of the parts, while Olaf makes a delicious roast out of the body. There's plenty more of the Baron available for future customers to eat.

"Here you ladies are!" Olaf smiles as he sets out the delicious roast and pizza for the ladies, and they devour it in a few minutes flat.

"Phew... that was a great meal... and it wasn't even poisoned this time!" Lulu smiles and burps lightly, blushing and giggling to herself, while the others burp lightly as well, all giggling and having a fun time together.


End file.
